Leaving A Stranger Behind
by Faith Wind's Guardian
Summary: Darien and Serena are ingaged and are planing there wedding, but what happens when a shocking part of Darien's past is revealed. Will Serena still love him even though he's walked out on another? And can Darien finally face up to his mistake or will he pu
1. Past Vs. Present

Disclaimer: The majority of characters in this story are owned and copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Dic, Toe Animation and a half of dozen other corporations.  
  
However all original character such as Christina, Elena, Robin, Hugo and etc are all copyrighted by me Faith Wind's Guardian. So please ask for my permission before you use them. Also please forgive me if I get any characters a little out of character; screw up the ages of the character's or any thing else that would cause you to want to flam me. So please understand that this is my first Serena and Darien fan fiction story. I usually don't write about them unless I feel like writing on something new, so please no flames. Sorry if my spelling is kind of off, I'll have that fixed very soon. This story starts after the Stars session, the Starlight's will not be in this one, but the Inners and Outers will. And of course Serena and Darien are the main characters in this fic. So without further ado here it is.   
  
{Flash Back}  
  
"I don't care what you do Robin, I don't want any part in this any more," Darien said in an angry tone. A girl standing right in front of him tossed her light auburn hair out of her face to reveal tears that were streaming out of her eyes. "You act like this is all of my fault Darien, you're just as much to blame as me. Don't you think I have a life too?" Robin yelled at him. "Yes I do, but do you think it's been so easy for me? My life's messed up now because of this, my brother hates me, both of my parents wont even talk to me and my sister despises me because she's YOUR friend! I don't even know if I'm still going to college because of this." "So what are you trying to say that this is all my fault Darien? Your in the blame just as I am, we both were drunk at Mike's party that night." "You're my brother's girl friend not mines and besides ..................... haven't you been with him too?" " No I haven't Darien and Devon's got nothing to do with this. I'm having your child............... our child, Darien. Don't you know that, or are you refusing to admit it?" Darien sighed then looked up at the ceiling of the house. "I never asked for this."  
  
"You didn't have to, its something that just happened. Now we only have one choice." "I don't have any choices any more," Darien mumbled getting up from the couch. Robin's eyes never left his, as he stood up before her. "Robin I can't do this any more, I'm not ready to be a father. I haven't even graduated from high school yet, I can't support a family." "Don't you think I have school too? I have to take time off from my studies now too. There is no college for me now." Darien gazed into her eyes with a disappointed look on his face. I'm only seventeen Robin you know that right? Your older than me." "Age has nothing to do with this Darien, can't you see that," Robin scolded him while drying tears from her face and then looking at him with in anger. "We could go back to the way it used to be if you only would get an ............... "Bull shit, I wont kill my baby. How could you even think about doing such a thing?" "Robin it would solve our problem." "No it wouldn't, it would only make it worse." Darien sighed once more and looked down at Robin, she was right it would have only made the problem worse, but what was Darien suppose to do? He didn't want to be a father, not now any way.  
  
Even though he knew what he was thinking was wrong, it seemed to him that it would be the only logical way to end the fighting between him and his older brother Devon. Devon had hated him ever since he found out that, his girl friend was pregnant. Not by him, but by his kid brother Darien. "What the hell were you thinking? You knew Robin and me had plans for each other after graduation and now you messed it up. I just want ta......... "How could you? " Darien remembered Devon yelling at him. He could tell his brother was trying to hold back his anger that was burning inside him. Darien knew what was coming, if he didn't leave. So Darien had left home after all of the fighting and shouting from his family and decided to come here, in hopes he could fix the problem, but fail. This was pointless; nothing was working for him any more. He could tell Robin wasn't giving into him, so he did the only thing he thought that would end it all. Darien reached into his back pocket for his walled, opened it up and pulled out a roll of large bills. "Here," he said putting the money into her hands. Robin stared at the money for a minute then threw it at him. "I don't need your damn money Darien, so just keep it," she hissed in an angry tone. "I'll get by without you." Darien looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "You've gotta be kidding me, theirs now way you... "Yes there is now leave Darien." Darien narrowed his eyes at her. "All right then, I will," he said marching out the door and slamming it behind him.  
  
{Flash Back Ends}  
  
"Darien are you listening to me?" a voice asked him with concern. Darien immediately snapped out of his trans. "What?" "I asked did you invite your sister Elena to the wedding?" Serena repeated. "I would have, but I don't know exactly where she's at right now. You know how her and Hugo travel." Serena sighed then brought her attention back to the guest list. "Ok so I guess will look into her later, but what about your brother?" "Serena, Devon doesn't want ta come." "Yes he does, he's apart of your family he should be there." "No he doesn't "No he doesn't Serena, we barley get along and he hates me ever since... Darien's voice trailed off once he realized what he was getting into. "Since what?" "Never mind, look you can go ahead and invite him and I'll try to find out where that sister of mines disappeared to," Darien sighed getting up from the table. "Darien are you ok?" Serena asked him worriedly. Darien smiled at her warmly then brushed his lips against hers. "Of course love I'm fine. Now what do you say I buy you lunch, we need a break from all of this stress. "Oh Darien," Serena said hugging him.  
  
So how did you like it? Please write a review, this is my first fic on Serena and Darien so please don't flam me. Also don't forget my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. Expect the next chapter to be posted soon.  



	2. A Sister Of The Past

Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter, its just I wanted to finish my other fic that I have posted. That story is almost finished and it'll been finished for good by this week. So on behalf of every one who have sent in several reviews, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it also for a sort of twist there will be little segments from the past in this chapter also.  
  
  
"I can't believe you would do something like this," a girl with blood red hair and emerald green eyes said glancing at Darien as they walked though the rainy side walks with their umbrellas over their heads. Darien looked at his sister from out of the corner of his eye then continued to walk on. "You know you can't hide from all of this Darien, sooner or later it'll come back up." "Then I'll chose later then," Darien mumbled. "Your such a jerk, you can't even take responsibility for your own kid." Darien turned around and narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Why is everyone blaming this one me? Robin was involved in this also, I didn't deliberately sleep with her." "I never said you did bro, but the fact still remains you're trying to run away from all of this ......... "Elena leave me alone, I don't need your sisterly advice. SO KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!" "You know I really used to look up to you Darien, but not any more." "Well good for you." "How could you show yourself at the hospital tonight and just leave once the kid's born?"   
  
Darien stopped dead in his tracks then looked his sister strait in the eye. Spears of lightening began to dart through the dark night's sky as the two siblings stood there on the side walk. " Oh so every things my fault now? I'm the one that's to blame for all of this and little Robin gets away Scot free." "No she doesn't Darien and you know that, Robin now has a daughter to take care of...YOUR daughter." "I don't have time to take care of a kid." "Then you should have thought about that before you slept with her." "Look Elena, I don't need your advice, help or whatever else it is that you can manage to come up with in that head of yours. So leave me alone," Darien growled. "Trust me you don't want me to do that," Elena said with anger in her voice. "Yes I do. I don't need you, Devon or mom and dad to tell me how to run my own life. So just back off." "Fine then bro, whatever you say," Elena hissed as her figure disappeared. Darien noticed his sister's figure fading and before his eyes and the sky now turning blacker than ever. "What the... his voice trailed off as he felt himself falling endlessly through darkness. Darien found himself yelling at the top of his lunges as he fell endlessly.  
  
"Darien wake up," Serena said shaking him out of his nightmare. Darien opened his eyes to see his blonde haired angel looking at him. "Serena," he yawned. "Are you ok I heard you yelling in the other room." "Yeah I 'm fine." "Are you sure?" Darien smiled at his future wife warmly. "I'm positive, now come on lets go to the crown." "Darien you know Andrew and Rita went off for the weekend." "Oh that's right then I guess will just take a walk in the park." Serena looked at him worriedly. She knew something was wrong with him. He had been acting strange all day and for some reason Serena suspected that it had something to do with his brother.   
  
'I wonder what's bothering him?' Serena thought to herself as Darien slipped on his jacket and joined her at the door. Once they were down stairs Darien still had his mind on the nightmare he had earlier. 'Why is this thing still bothering me?' Darien thought to himself while Serena had her head on his shoulder. Serena looked up at her prince. 'I wonder if he's worried about his brother?' she thought. "Darien did you ever get along with your brother?" Serena asked him as they passed by an out side café. Darien was just about to reply, but before he could another voice spoke up. "No all they did was fuss and fight," a voice interrupted sarcastically. The couple turned around to see the three Outer scouts sitting at a table with a young women that looked just like the one from Darien's dream.  
  
Darien was speechless while Serena immediately reacted. "Elena," she shouted running up to the red head and hugging her. "When did you get here?" The red head smiled at her. "Oh I've been here since Thursday." "And you never called!" Darien scolded. Elena looked up at her brother. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" "We should be asking you the same thing." Amara interrupted. "Hi you guys," Serena greeted the three Outers as she sat down with Darien. "Glad to see ya red" Darien said looking at his sister then playfully hitting her on the shoulder. Elena hit him back. "Some things never change............your still a jerk." "Takes one to know one," Darien smiled. Serena giggled then drew her attention back to the Outers. "So how did you guys run into Elena?" "Well we met her at the air port, while waiting for Michelle's flight to come in," Trista replied.   
  
"That's right you had a concert in New York, how was it?" Serena asked. The sea green haired scout took a sip from her cup then looked up. "It was amazing, the theater was twice the size than the one's here." "And the crowds too, I heard people had to stand in lines for hours just to get in," Elena added. Darien drew his attention to his sister. "So where's your partner at, did you leave him in New York?" "No he's at home waiting for her," Amara taunted while looking at Elena. "Shut up," Elena snapped at the blond. "Really," Darien said narrowing his eyes at his sister. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Elena asked getting mad. "Because you......... "We're back," two voices rang out loud. "And right on time too," Trista commented looking at the two eight year olds. Serena and Darien looked to their left to see Hotaru and a girl with jet-black hair and deep blue eyes looking at them both. "Hi Serena, Darien this is Christina," Hotaru announced. Darien suddenly felt himself freeze instantly into an internal stair as his eyes met the little girl's.........   
  
  
  
  
Sorry about cutting this part, but I like to leave people hanging when it gets good occasionally. So how did you like it? Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. The next chapter will be posted soon so watch out for it.  



	3. On Coming Facts

Ok I know I left you hanging on chapter 2, but I promise I will not leave you hanging on yet another exciting part of this story. So here it is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it. Please forgive me if my spelling and grammar is totally off, I promises I'll correct it later.  
  
  
Darien's eyes suddenly locked on the little girl that was standing before him. 'It can't be', he thought to himself. Serena looked at Darien and could see that his face had suddenly gone totally white. "Darien what's wrong?" she asked him while taking her hand into his. Darien still didn't reply his eyes were still glued to the little girl, who was now talking to his sister. "Elena could we please go to the carnival?" Christina asked politely. The red head looked down at the little girl. "Christy we were going out to eat remember?" "Oh.........we can do that tomorrow night, Hugo wont mind. He said I could spend the night at Hotaru's because he has a surprise for you." "Hmmmm...I wonder what that could be," Amara interrupted. Elena ignored that remark and then brought her attention back to her niece. Christina was looking up at her with huge pleading eyes. "Oh...ok," Elena sighed. "Yeah," Christina and Hotaru yelled with cheer. "But you still have to come home and get your stuff," Elena announced as Christina hugged her tightly. "Then can we leave now?" the little girl asked releasing her.  
  
Serena giggled. "She's got your personality down pack." "If only you knew the truth," Elena mumbled drawing her attention to her brother. "So are you in the mood to go out tonight?" Darien looked at her strangely, as if he was saying why don't you ask your friends here to go out with you? You already know what I'm going to say. "Trista, you've got to work tonight right?" Elena asked. The Guardian of Time placed her teacup down then looked at the red head. "Yeah I've got to get some work done at the lad." "And I've got an art class to teach tonight", Michelle announced. "Well what about you Amara?" The scout of the wind glanced at her. "The California's Five Hundred is coming on tonight. I'm not missing that." "Ok then what about you Serena?" Elena asked. "Me?" Serena began. "Yeah do you and Mr. Cool right there have any thing planed?" 'Please say yes,' Darien prayed silently. "Not that I know of. Why?" Elena smiled while still looking out of the corner of her eye at her brother. "Well it's just that me and Hugo were going out for dinner tonight. We would be honored if you'd come."  
  
'Well sorry, but we don't want to come sissy', Darien thought. "We'd love to", Serena answered. After Serena had answered, Darien immediately tried to change her mind. "Serena I thought we were going to the movies tonight." "Oh I have to find something to wear," Serena squealed with happiness ignoring her fiancée. "Don't worry about that, you can borrow one of my dresses," Elena told her. 'She planed all of this', Darien thought as he found himself walking to his silver two thousand and one Taurus. "Serena why don't you let Christina ride with you, me and Darien need to have a talk," Elena announced. "But Elena," Christina whined looking up at her with sad eyes. "Christina, Serena's one of the most nicest people I know, she wont let any thing happen to you. Ok," Elena said assuring the little girl. "Ok", Christina sighed walking towards Serena who was smiling at her warmly. "Your hair looks funny," Christina said noticing Serena's pigtails. "What?" Serena asked not catching what the little girl said. "CHRISTY!" Elena interrupted with a sharp hiss in her voice. "They look just like... The little girl squinted her eyes. "Meat balls." Darien wanted to smile at that remark, but held it back, because he could see Serena wasn't that happy once she reached her car and got in with Christina still looking at her oddly.  
  
"She acts just like you", Elena said starting her black two thousand and one Celica. Darien turned away from the window and looked at his sister as the car started out of the parking lot. "All right where's Robin at, I know she's here", he said going off once he finally had his seat belt on. Elena made a sharp turn to the left and glanced at her brother with out replying to his question. "ELENA!" Darien yelled at her. Elena tightened the grip on the steering wheel the replied slowly. "She's dead." "She's what?" "Darien I told you, she's dead." " Damit Elena, how can she be dead and how did that kid get here?" "You should know that, you're her father." "No I'm not she's Hugo's kid." "Get real Darien Hugo's got brown hair and he's only been with me. And you know Christina doesn't look any thing like him or me." "So she doesn't look like me." "Your in denial, that hair color, those eyes. There all your trade marks." "Yeah right, so how did you get custody of her?" "I signed on as her guardian after she was six months." "And you've had her ever since?" "No Darien I left her with a pack of wolves," Elena said sarcastically. "You don't have to act like a bitch to me." "Oh yes I do, you walked out on your own daughter." "So what do you want me to do? Come right out and tell every one I'm a father? Serena would never forgive me for not telling her this."   
  
"Darien she has to know, you can't keep this from her." "How can you say that? You know once she finds out, she'll probably leave me." "If she really loves you, which I know she does................. She won't." "You make this sound so easy." "No I don't." "Yes you do Elena, you've got no worries. You went to high school, kept your priorities strait and not for once did a guy ever drag you down. You went to college, fell in love with your best friend, married him and now your living happily ever after." "That's a lie and you know it, I almost lost him because he was shot in the chest. While on duty as a cop." "Point? He's still alive and walking on his own two feet. The car stopped in front of a red light. "What does this have to do with Christina?" Elena asked looking at him strait in the eye. "She would be better off staying with you and you know it," Darien replied. "Darien she's YOUR daughter." "I know that, but I still say it would be better if she lived with you. Elena I really don't need this stuff in my life right now." "If you think I'm going to allow you to walk out on Christina again your wrong. You're going to take responsibility for her."   
  
"I can't." "Well you sure as hell better try, the kid asks about you all of the time." "And what do you tell her?" "I always have to lie to her and I hate that, she's getting older. Darien do you think she's going to fall for the same story seven years from now?" Darien sighed. "I don't want Serena to leave me." "She wont if you tell her now, unless you wait till later when she finds out by some one else telling her." "Such as who? You wouldn't tell her would you?" Elena raised her eyebrow slightly at her brother. "Darien let me remind you that we still have an older brother out their that despises you ever since he found out that you got his girl friend pregnant." "Devon isn't even in town." "That shows how much you know, I've seen him around here a couple of times. So I suggest you tell Serena before he does." "What is it with you? You act like that's the most simplest thing to do right now, but it isn't." "Darien you have to fess up to the facts, Christina isn't getting any younger and Serena is defiantly not stupid. I'm surprised she hasn't really thought about how Christina doesn't look any thing like Hugo or me. She'll catch on to that sooner or later."  
  
"No she won't." "Really? Every time you say other wise the opposite always ends up happening." Darien turned towards the window and looked out it as the car suddenly came to a stop as it parked in the driveway of a white two-storie house. "You just want my life to be torn apart don't you?" "No bro I just want Christina to know who her real father is, I'm doing this for your own good as well as hers. You may have walked out Robin, but I wont allow you to walk out on her daughter too and Serena." "I wouldn't even think of doing that, Serena means every thing to me." "Then tell her the truth." "I can't. "Fine then don't listen to me let Christina grow up without knowing who her real father is." "She doesn't care." "Your unbelievable you actually believe that?" "Elena I can't support her." "Oh so you can support Serena, but not your own daughter?" Darien narrowed his eyes at her. "You just want to break us up don't you?" "No I don't its just that she needs to know about this. She's going to be your future wife, so you shouldn't keep all of this from her, its wrong. Its bad for the marriage and its giving are family a bad name as well as you." "Why should you care? You took off right after you got married; mom and dad were always there for you and Devon. They didn't care shit about me and still don't." "Keep on telling yourself that."  
  
Darien crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the roof of the car. "Fine then I will," he mumbled. Elena took the keys out of ignition and looked at him. "You don't deserve Serena.......... "Shut up......... "You don't, if you can't take care of your own daughter then why should you have any thing to do with her? I can't imagine what she sees in you." "What ever miss perfect." "If only she knew how you really were then I'd bet she'd change her mind about marrying you. Your not ready to take care of her, more less Christina, until you get your own act together." "Look after tonight, I don't want to have anything to do with YOU any more or Devon and don't come near Serena any more. Understand?" "You can't protect her from the truth Darien," Elena said with anger in her voice as she got out of the car and slammed the door. Darien was still looking at her as she crossed the lawn. "Elena what's wrong?" Serena asked noticing the anger in her eyes. "Nothing come on you guys. I've got some things to do." Elena sighed directing them into the house. Serena looked in the car at Darien, but he had his back turned away from her. He was hoping she wouldn't be able to tell that he was mad right now. "What about Darien is he coming in?" Serena asked. "Oh I'm sure he'll follow, but right now he's not feeling like himself right now," Elena explained closing the front door behind them.  
  
  
So what did you think? Please write a review and don't forget my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. I know I say that all the time. Any way I know this chapter was a lot longer than the others, but that's because I was just streaming with ideas today. I just might write the next chapter today, if that thunderstorm doesn't come today and if it does, expect the next chapter really soon.   
  



	4. Answering To The Truth

Finally I've gotten a chance to update all of my fics and start on some new ones too. But I'll get this chapter posted up first before I take out the pen and start a new one. Here's the next chapter to Leaving A Stranger Behind. I have to warn you, I might just cut it off once it really starts to get good. So to warn you a head a time, this could be a cliffhanger. Please forgive me, if my grammar or spelling is a little off. I promise I'll have it corrected once I post the next chapter.  
  
Serena drank the last contents from her glass then looked to her left at Darien. "Darien what's wrong, you haven't even touched you food yet?" she mentioned to him. "Serena I'm fine," Darien said assuring her. "Your probably just stressed," Elena added without looking at her brother. 'Yeah stressed because of you', Darien thought getting up from the table. "Excuse me I need to check up on something," he said leaving the table. "Darien.......... "I'll be back in a minute Serena. Don't worry about me," Darien smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Darien left from the table and with in only a few minutes Elena got from the table. "Elena do you know what's wrong with him?" Serena asked looking the red head strait in the eyes. "I haven't got the slightest clue, but I'll go check up on him," Elena replied getting up. "Now you're leaving me too?" Hugo spoke up. Elena looked at her husband. He had short cut dark auburn hair that set off his brown eyes and deeply tinted completion. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," Elena whispered while kissing him on the lips then walking in the same direction as Darien had fled to.   
  
"I wonder if they ever get along," Serena remarked. "What?" Hugo said not catching what she said. Serena shook her head then moved on to another subject. "So when did Elena have Christina?" she began. Hugo picked up his glass. "Christina isn't Elena's daughter," he answered taking a sip from his glass. "WHAT? Then she's her step daughter right?" Hugo shook his head. "I never had any kids and besides I've only been with her." "Then is she from an adoption agency?" Hugo stared Serena right down in the eyes. "Hugo she is adopted right?" Serena said with anxiousness now in her voice. "Yeah she's adopted," Hugo finally answered. A sign of relief showed on Serena's face once he finally replied. Serena didn't know why, but she had a feeling that Hugo was just saying that so she would calm down. 'He acts like he's hiding something', Serena thought to herself. "So why did you guys decided to adopt?" Serena inquired hoping she would get more answers that would explain more. "We really had no choice," her future brother in-law replied.  
  
"What? You mean Elena can't............. "She can have kids, it's just that we felt like we weren't ready to have one of our own yet." "Then how old was Christina when you got her?" "Six months." Serena looked at Hugo strangely as if she was saying you might as well have had your own. Hugo noticed the expression on her face and changed his answer. "Look just forget what I said, it's really been a long time since we've adopted her any way." "Why, what's wrong with what you just told me?" "Serena look I shouldn't have even brought up Christina so lets just forget about it." "Hugo why? Did you just tell me a lie or something? What is Christina to you?" "I can't say." "Why not what's wrong with telling me the truth? You can tell me, I'm a big girl I can handle the truth." "I don't think you can handle this kind." "What do you mean by that?" Hugo sighed then looked down at the table. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but since you want to know so badly I might as well. Serena, Christina's my niece." Serena looked at him through her angle blue eyes and smiled.   
  
"So she's your brother's daughter right?" Hugo shook his head sadly. "Then she can't be Darien's daughter...............can she?" "Serena how long have you known Darien?" "I've known him long enough to know he would never go off and get another girl pregnant." "Well it seems to me you haven't known him long enough."  
Serena instantly paused and looked at Hugo. Unshed tears were slightly forming in her eyes as she looked at him. "Hugo you're kidding me right? There no way Christina could be............... Hugo looked at her strait in the eye; a look of disappointment was on his face. "No Darien wouldn't do that to me." Hugo just sat there looking at Serena as if he was telling her through his eyes that yes he would. "Serena I'm really not feeling well right now, I think we should go," Darien suggested coming back to the table without his sister. Serena felt her self stiffen as she stared down at the table, trying to avoid from looking at him. She felt like her whole world was being torn apart at that very moment. "Where's Elena?" Hugo spoke up. Darien glanced at his brother in law. "She's over there talking to Devon," Darien said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Serena are you ok?" Darien asked her as he pulled out her chair so she could get up. Serena still looked down at the table, avoiding her fiancée's deep blue eyes. "I'm fine," she answered with a slight coolness in her voice. Darien looked down at her. 'What's wrong with her,' he thought helping her with her coat. "Tell Elena I said good bye and thanks", Darien said. Hugo looked at Darien through cooled brown eyes. "I will," he said noticing his wife walking back to the table. "Why are you guys leaving so soon?" Elena asked looking at Serena. Serena tried her best to muster up a smile, but found she couldn't. "I'm feeling well," Serena replied looking down at the floor. "Serena are you ok?" "Sure I'm fine, don't worry about me Elena. Thanks for dinner," Serena said as her and Darien started to leave. "But you haven't even seen Devon yet, he wants to see you." "Will see him tomorrow," Darien said guiding Serena out of the restaurant with him.  
  
Once they were out of the restaurant, Darien finally felt relived to be out of there. He really didn't want to see Devon any more or his sister for the rest of the night. 'I can't believe I stayed in their that long, with out fussing with either of them', he thought finishing the key in his car then driving out of the parking lot. He glanced at Serena from out of the corner of his eye. She had really been acting strange since they had left the restaurant. "Serena are you ok?" he asked taking his eyes off of road as the car stopped in front of a red light. Serena refused to meet his eyes. "Darien why didn't you tell me?" she sighed almost into tears. "Tell you what? Serena what are you talking about?"  
"Why didn't you tell me.................about Christina?" Darien suddenly pulled on the brakes and looked at Serena, his whole face had suddenly turned fully white with fear as he looked at her.  
  
  
Uh oh, now how is Darien going to get out of this one? We can only wonder, until the next chapter is posted. Sorry I just had to leave this one as a cliffhanger, expect the next chapter really soon. Please write a review and don't forget my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.  



	5. Accepting The Truth

Ok here's chapter 5, sorry for the delay. My server was down yesterday and I couldn't get a chance to post this. I might consider re writing this chapter, because I'm not fully satisfied with the ending. Please excuse me if my grammar is a little off, I'll correct it later on. So please no flam when it comes to my grammar. I can write, but I can't spell which is why I count on my spell check, but some times that lets me down too. Now since that's said, lets get on with the story.  
  
"Darien why didn't you tell me about Christina?" Serena asked him; her eyes still with unshed tears in them. Darien griped onto the steering wheel of the car and stared down at the dashboard. "Serena that was along time ago." "So what, we're about to get married. We promised each other we wouldn't keep any secrets.............. Especially something like this. What were you thinking, did you think I wouldn't find out?" "Serena it's not that, I planed on telling you." "Then if you did, why didn't you?" "Wait a minute.............who told you about Christina in the first place?" "What difference does that make, Christina is your daughter isn't she?" Darien sighed and slid into his seat. "I'm not really sure of that any more either." "Then what are you sure of Darien, who's Christina's mother?" "She was Devon's girl friend when I was in high school." "And you got her pregnant? Why would you do something like that?" "It wasn't intentionally, we we're both drunk that night." Serena turned towards him and looked him strait in the eye. "Darien after all we've been through, how could you not tell me this?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to hurt you Serena, you we're so happy once I had proposed to you. So I guess I just decided to let this go by, but believe me I was going to tell you." "Why didn't you tell me before you proposed to me? Darien remember how we agreed to be honest with each other, we said wouldn't keep any thing from each other." "Serena I'm sorry about that, but I still love you." "If you loved me then why would keep something like this from me?" Darien turned around in his seat and brought his full attention to Serena. She was sitting there in her seat crying silently. "I didn't want to hurt you that's why," Darien explained trying to reach to her to comfort her. But before he could even lay a hand on her, Serena opened the car door. "Serena what are you doing?" "Darien I don't know what to believe from you any more. It's like you're a different person now and after all we've been through with each other. I just............... "Serena listen to me............. Serena cut him off as she got out of the car, Darien could tell she was about to break down into tears right there. "I just can't believe you would do some thing like this to me." "Serena wait, please get back in the car," Darien begged trying to reach out to her.  
  
"I'll see you later Darien." "But Serena........... "Good bye," Serena said crying and with tears coming down from her eyes as she closed the car door behind her. Darien was just about to go after her, but another car was behind him so he speeded off. His heart was still heavy after what had happened several minutes ago. He parked the car on a back street and then got out to look for Serena. The search lasted for two whole hours, but he still didn't find her. Finally it had dawned on Darien that he was near the Cherry Hill Temple, so he knew Serena would most likely have gone their. 'I can't face all of them', Darien thought, knowing that the all of the scouts would be there. The thought of confronting all of the girls just made him feel even worse. He knew none of them would be on his side and would probably give him a lecture a lot worse than his older sister Elena had done to him earlier. So with that thought in mind, Darien went back home. Darien drove back to the large apartment complex, hoping that Serena would have called or left a message for him or at least stopped by. He pressed his answering service button on, but received not one message. "I'll call Raye then," Darien thought out loud picking up the receiver. "Hello," Raye answered. Darien could hear nothing, but silence in the background.   
  
"Yeah Raye its me Darien, listen I need to talk to Serena. Is she there?" Darien asked. "What the hell were you thinking Darien? After all you've put her through and now you do this, you don't............. Darien slammed the receiver down, not wanting to hear another word from the scout of fire. "She's got all of them on her side now", he mumbled. 'Well why wouldn't she, you're the one that messed up not her,' Darien thought to him self as he flopped down on the bed and stair up at the ceiling. He sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what had happened for the last twenty-four hours. "I can't say here", he said to himself getting off of the bed and dressing in a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Once Darien was fully dressed, he went to his closet and grabbed his white biker's helmet. Before he headed for the door, he glanced back at a picture of him and Serena. Both of them seemed so happy with each other at that time, Serena was in his arms really close, eyes captured to his. They both had planed on being together forever at that time, but not any more. Darien knew Serena hated him for keeping the truth about Christina from her. 'Will she ever forgive me?' he thought to him self while taking the picture in his hand.  
  
Chances were she wouldn't, even though she did have a sweet trusting nature, this case would probably be unforgivable. Darien placed the picture down and headed out the door to his motorcycle. 'Serena I'm sorry', he though once he was on the bike and speeding through the night. He stopped by the Crown and met Andrew there. "Man Dare you don't look so good. What's wrong?" Andrew asked. Darien looked up at his best friend. "Nothing," Darien replied putting his helmet down on the table. "Oh really," a voice said. "Darien looked up to see a man that resembled him closely in looks, except he had a dark tan and his hair was black with streaks of brown. "Devon what are you doing here?" Darien asked a little surprised. Devon smiled at him sheepishly. "Hey cool your jets little bro, I'm not here to kill you or any thing," Devon said taking a seat on the opposite side of him. "When did you get in town?" "I flew back here with Elena." "That's funny, she didn't mention you." "Yeah well that's because she's been a little busy over the past few months. The thought of bringing me up probably never crossed red's mind. Of course that's the way she's always been."  
  
Darien looked his brother in eye. "I thought you hated me." "I did, but not any more, I've put it behind. But I'll tell you what I haven't put behind me.......... "What?" "The fact that you need to take care of your daughter, she needs you Darien. You might as well tell her now, or you'll regret it once she's older." "So I've heard, but are you telling me this because Elena put you up to it?" "Our sister hasn't put me up to any thing, I haven't even had the chance to talk with her, not since the air port any. And she's been to busy planning for her own kid to talk with me." Darien stared at Devon with a shocked look on his face. "She never told me that." "She didn't have to, haven't you noticed the change in her?" "The only change I've noticed in her, is that she's ticked at me, just like Serena and every one else." "You brought that one on yourself." "Why does every one keep telling me that?" Devon narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Your afraid aren't you?" "What?" "Your afraid to take care of Christina because you think Serena's going to leave you." "No I don't."  
"Yes you do, that's why you kept it from her so long. And now that she's found out you wish you told her." "Devon shut up." "Look, you can't get me to shut up that easily. You know I'm telling the truth." "I don't need your help!"  
  
"You do need some help, after all its better getting help from me than from some on else. You need to wake up Darien, Christina isn't getting any younger and Serena isn't going to be that soft hearted for long." "What difference does that make now? Its my fault she hates me, she wont forgive me for this." "You haven't even tried yet." "I can't face her." "Why not? You've always been able to up until now." "Devon it isn't that simple, Serena trusted me. I betrayed her trust by not telling her the truth." Devon looked at him with a stone hard face. "Listen to me and listen good. You'll never be a real man, until you learn how to take responsibility for your own mistakes. So what if Serena and you got into a fight over this. You still have a chance to win her back." "No I don't." "Come on little bro, don't make the same mistake I made with Robin." "I left her just because of what she did and since then I've regretted it. I forgave her, but I still left her and now look at me I'm the only one that's still not married yet and I'm twenty-eight now. I haven't been able to find another girl like her yet. Do you want to end up like me?" Darien sat there for a minute and didn't answer. His brother was right, but he didn't know the whole situation with him and Serena. Darien had kept this from her so long, how could she forgive him?   
  
  
Will Serena forgive Darien for this or take off for good? Well the only way to find that one out is to wait for the next chapter to be posted. So guess I'm leaving you on another page gripper. I hope I can get the next chapter posted up sooner than this one. Please write a review and don't for get my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.  



	6. A Lost Love?

Ok I know I haven't been up here in a really long time. I'm sorry about that, but hey I'm back and with another chapter for all of my stories that haven't been completed yet. I'm still working on my other Serena and Darien romance story, so expect the chapter of that one to be posted Tuesday or Wednesday of this week coming up. I hope you enjoy them all and please forgive me if my grammar is totally wrong. I'll have that fixed really soon.  
  
Serena sat in a chair, with unshed tears still in her eyes. 'How could he do this to me?' she thought trying to avoid the other girls that were in the room. Serena knew they were worried about, by the look that were in their eyes. All of the scouts were trying their hardest to get her to tell them the whole thing that had happened earlier, but only Raye was able to hear the whole story, before the other's had arrived. The scout of fire had tried her best to comfort the princess, but no matter what she said, it wouldn't work. "Why would he do this to me you guys, I thought he loved me," Serena sobbed taking another tissue to her eyes. Mina walked over to Serena and sat down. " Hey cheer up Serena, this'll all work out in the end," the blond with the red bow replied. "How Mina?" Serena asked with tears still in her eyes. The blond was just about to reply to her question, until Raye stepped back into the room. "That was Darien," Raye announced with a slight coolness in her voice. "Why would that bastard call here?" Lita asked in anger. "He probably just wanted to apologize,' Amy spoke up trying to calm down the scout of thunder.   
  
"Waist of time," Amara began, while avoiding the other's eyes. "Cape boy knew he had something on the side, so why did he even bother proposing?" "AMARA!" Michelle scolded. The blond glanced at her partner. "But it's true." "Well it doesn't really matter any more, because I'm not marrying him," Serena said. "But what about Rini? What'll happen to her?" Mina asked. "I don't have to be in a relationship with Darien, just because of her, do I Trista?" Serena inquired looking at the Guardian OF Time. Trista stared at Serena through her scarlet red eyes. "No you don't have to, but that will change a lot of things." "Then that's fine with me." "Serena are you absolutely sure Christina's is Darien's daughter, I mean he hasn't even taken a test yet." "Mina he doesn't have to, Darien admitted it himself. I didn't want to believe it, at first when Hugo told me, but now it makes since. Darien was always acting funny every time Elena or Christina we're around him." Serena sighed and stared down at floor. "Why would this have to happen? I never did any thing wrong to him and something like this still managed to come between us. What am I going to do?"  
  
Raye walked over to Serena and hugged her. "Don't worry about it Serena, will get through this together," Raye assured her. Serena looked into her friend's eyes. "Thanks Raye," Serena said mustering up a smile. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming up to the house. "Who's that?" Lita asked looking out the window. The door opened and a half drenched Darien walked into the house. "Serena listen to me, I'm sorry that........... Serena got off of the couch and walked towards Darien. Amara and Lita were standing close by her, just in case something would get out of hand. "Sorry because of what, that I found out your secret? Don't be," Serena snapped at him with tears forming in her eyes. Darien grabbed her wrist gently. "Serena listen to me, I don't want it to end like this with us, I love you." "Then why would you keep something like this from me? I trusted you Darien, I loved you and you did this? How could you?" "I had no control over what happened to me in the past, I was just a kid then." Serena stared at him for a minute. "And you still are." "What?" Darien asked clueless. "You can't even take responsibility for your own daughter Darien. What's going to happen to us once we have kids, are you going to run out on me too?"  
  
"Serena you know I would never......... "Darien I don't want to hear it, you've still got problems of your own that you haven't even taken care of you yet. How can we be together with all of this? And you lied to me too, we can't get married." "Serena wait, give me another chance, I promise I'll change." "Darien it's to late for that now, I trusted you." "But Serena.......... "Here," Serena said unconsciously throwing him back the engagement ring, her angel blue eyes were now dark and grim. "Serena why won't you listen to me?" Darien asked her, pleading for her to listen to what he had to say. "I already have." "I don't want it to end like this, I love you." "If you loved then why didn't you tell me the truth?" Darien suddenly paused and his grip on her wrist was tightening. "Darien you might as well face it will never be together." "How can you say that, after all we've been through? Serena you don't want to end like this I know you don't." "Darien I don't have a choice any more, all I did was love you and you went and did this. I don't what to think of you any more," Serena explained trying to walk away from him. "Serena please forgive me." "Darien let me go," Serena shouted at him with anger in her voice and tears coming down from her eyes. "But Serena I............ Serena immediately cut him off.  
  
"Darien I don't want to see you again, I trusted you and betrayed me like this. Now let me go!" Darien suddenly loosened his grip on Serena's wrist. "All right Serena, if that's what you want, then that's just fine by me," he said with anger in his voice. "Fine then go," Serena snapped at him with anger in her voice all so. Darien stared at her through his ocean blue eyes, he did fill tear forming into his eyes, but didn't show it. "I don't want to see you again either," he hissed. "Then leave." "Ok then I guess I will." Darien stomped out of the house and into the night of the cold night, he slammed the door behind him and went back to his motorcycle. He could hear Serena cries from the house as well as shouts, before he speeded off. 'I'm not going to let you go that easy,' Darien thought putting on his helmet and speeding off.  
  
  
That was pretty dramatic hugh? Sorry about leaving you with another cliff hanger, but I had no choice. Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. Expect the next chapter soon.   



	7. Getting What He Desereves

Sorry for the delay in posting, I kind of got caught up in writing that other story, but now I'm back. So here's chapter 7. Please excuse me if my grammar is totally wrong, I promise I'll fix it later.  
  
It was eleven thirty, when Darien finally arrived back at his apartment. The rain was pouring down even harder as he entered into the building. He whipped his wet face off with a handkerchief that was in his back pocket and proceeded to his apartment. As he walked up the steps the argument that him and Serena had been through, began to flash through his mind once more. He sighed, as he remembered Serena's face being flushed fully red with anger, her angel blue eyes were welling with pain at that time. Then she said those seven words that cut through his heart like a knife. "I don't want to see you again, I trusted you and you betrayed me like this," he remembered her saying. Lightening bulleted through the night's sky and its white flashes lightened the dark hallway for a brief minute. 'She's right, I did betray her,' Darien thought to himself while coming to a stop to his apartment door. His apartment never seemed so lonely until now, as he stared at the black number's that read 119 on its wall. Darien knew that he was wrong for what he had done, Serena had loved him with all of her heart and he had taken advantage of her trusting nature. In doing so, he had lost her, but was this the end between them for good?   
  
He could only hope not, but deep down inside him something was telling him that it just might be. "Why am I kidding myself, she wont forgive for this," he grumbled trying to fish his from out of his coat pocket. "She hates me, I know she.......... Darien suddenly cut himself off, once he realized that he had left his keys at Raye's. He sighed and rested his head on the apartments door. 'Damit. I don't want to go back there,' he thought banging his left hand on the wall. "Those girl's would never let me out of there," he sighed once more. "But what can I do now, I can't just stay out here like this all night." 'Why don't you go back to her, he told himself. "I don't even want to risk that, I can't even look her in the eyes any more, or even talk to her at that," Darien mumbled slipping on his wet jacket and moving down stairs. He walked out of the door and back into the cooled night. Rain poured down on his head, causing his hair as well as face to be socked. "Darien what are you doing out here?" a voice asked him, causing him to zone out of his daze. Darien turned around to see his brother looking at him with a worried look on his face. Darien looked at his brother and said nothing to him; he just stared down at the pavement. Devon shook his head at the sight of this and put his umbrella up over them both. "Walking in the rain this late, who would have thought you would do something like this?" he sighed.  
  
"Well what are you doing out here?" Darien retorted getting mad. "Can't a guy take a walk without a cross-examine?" Devon asked saying one of his usual lines. Darien rolled his eyes and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Hey bro, let me give you a ride." "I don't need your help." "Stop acting like a tuff guy and let me help you, besides your going to make Elena mad if you don't do what I say." "Like I care if she gets mad." Devon sighed and went after him. "You really don't want to admit that you need help do you?" he said walking behind him and slipping handcuffs onto Darien's hands. "What the hell are you doing?" Darien scolded him while trying to get out of the cuffs. "You'll thank me for this later," Devon replied pushing his brother into his car and driving off. "You've lost it Devon." "Look who's talking, you need help and you're to stubborn to admit that, so I'm going to take things into my own hands." "STOP THE CAR!" Devon glanced at Darien from out of the corner of his eye and speeded off onto another street. "Devon I said stop the dam car," Darien ordered him leaning on the door. "I wouldn't lean on that door if I was you," Devon said suddenly easing off of the gas slightly and turning another corner sharply. "For get about that, just stop the car," Darien growled getting angrier at him. Devon glanced at him from out of the corner of his eye once more and then reached over him, to the door's lock. He unlocked the door and then smiled at his brother slyly. "Here's where you get off," he said opening the door and pushing Darien out. "What the f ............ Darien suddenly was silenced once he hit the mud covered ash fault hard. The rain poured down on him as he opened his eyes slightly to see a white light looking down at him then every thing went black.  
  
"I can't believe Devon would do something like this to him. I told him to find him, not half kill him," a voice mumbled. "I probably would have done the same thing, he deserved it," another voice spoke. "You know that's really hard to believe, because I know you wouldn't want to sleep on the couch for a week." "Elena, come on I was just kidding." Darien opened his eyes slightly to see two blurred figures looking over him. "May be we should call a doctor, he's pretty messed up." "He'll heal Elena, so don't try to play mom with him." "Ok *dad*." "What happened?" Darien interrupted opening his eyes and looking at them. The couple both exchanged glances and then looked back at him. "You mean you don't remember?" Elena said looking at her brother with a worried expression. Darien shook his head. "No, but my head hurts. How did I get here?" "Devon dropped you......... Elena shot her husband a threatening look. "I mean Devon brought you here...........kind of any way," Hugo answered correcting himself. "My head hurts," Darien sighed resting his head on a pillow. "You'll be fine in the morning, you just need to rest." "Yeah I guess I do." "Do you want me to bring you some hot chocolate?" Elena asked. "No I'm fine." Elena started to get mad, because she wanted to help him. "Fine then, don't ask for my help any more." Hugo looked at his wife. "Baby you need to go to bed, you promised me you would." "Hugo don't worry about me, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm not taking any chances. You really haven't been getting that much sleep in the past few days." "Well who can with all the activities we've been doing this week." Hugo stared at his wife with a pleading look on his face. Elena sighed. "Ok I guess your right, I've been up since six- thirty this morning any way. See you in the morning Darien." She said kissing her brother on the forehead and then turning to kiss her husband on the lips before leaving the room. "I'll go to bed now," she sighed unlocking her lips from Hugo's. "And wait up for me," Hugo whispered to her. Elena laughed while walking out of the room. "Ok, but if your late, I'll be sleep," she called back at him as she moved up stairs. "She's pregnant isn't she?" Darien began once his sister was out of sight. Hugo looked at him proudly. "Yeah she is," he replied turning towards him with a smile on his face. "And you're proud of it?" "Well of course I am, why shouldn't I? She's having my kid." "Having a kid's a lot of work." Hugo narrowed his eyes slightly at Darien. "What would you know about work any way, you walked out on your own kid years ago." "I know, but I can't see your point on being proud about Elena's pregnancy." "She's my wife that's why I'm proud. We've always wanted our own kid and now we've got it. Matter of fact, I've always wanted to be a father." "Yeah but still......... "Darien shut up, you wouldn't even know any thing on what it fells like to be a father, if it hit you right in the face. I love your sister, more than you can imagine and I would NEVER do what you did to Robin, to her. I couldn't bear to that to her............ "So is that's why you quit the police force?"   
  
"Yeah that and the fact that I didn't want to make Elena a widow. It's bad enough I was shot once, but scaring the hell out of her when it happened caused her to brake down instantly. I knew I couldn't take the risk of doing that again, so I quit for her sake as well as my own." Darien sighed. " Ok Hugo I'm sorry for starting something with you, I know you love my sister. It's just that this thing that went on between me and Robin............"You and Robin were different from me and Elena, we're married, you guys weren't, so you got scared and left her once you found out she was pregnant. With me and Elena it's different, we're married and I don't plan on leaving her, until the day I die." "Ok, I get your point, but what am I suppose to do now? Serena hates me, she doesn't want any thing to do with me any more." "You made the decision on whether or not you loved her a long time ago, when you decided to keep Christina away from her. So there's really only one thing you can do now." "And what is that?" Hugo looked Darien square in the eye. "You know what you have to do Dare, you may have lost Serena, but Christina's still her with you. If you're will take care of her," Hugo answered him and left the room. 'Oh just great,' Darien thought to himself and laid back in the bed. "As much as I hate to admit it, he is right," he mumbled to himself. For a while Darien sat there in silence, contemplating on his next move. He knew that what everyone was saying to him was right, he did have to take responsibility for Christina. But how would she react to him once she found out he was her father?  
  
"It doesn't matter how she reacts to me, just as long as she knows I love her, that's all that matters. I don't want her to be mad at me later on," he thought out loud while trying to get out of bed. He felt sore all over, the pain seemed to increase all over his body as he struggled to get out of bed. As was getting up, he managed to hold his balance by leaning on the bedpost for support. After a few tries of stepping forward, he finally was able to exit the room and move across the hallway. Taking each step slowly Darien held onto something each time he moved. With in thirty - minutes, he finally managed to get up the stairs. Surveying the hallway, Darien suddenly felt a gut instinct on what room Christina was sleeping in. He moved slowly to the middle bedroom and stepped inside to see two twin beds's on opposite side of each other. Even though the room was dark, Darien knew exactly which bed his daughter was sleeping in. He walked to the bed on the left side of the room to see a little girl with long raven hair sleeping peacefully. Darien looked down at her, his sister was right she did have the same color hair he had, but one thing Darien noticed about his daughter, was that she looked exactly like Robin in the face. 'I may have lost Serena for good, but I'm not going to lose you too Christy,' he thought stroking her hair out of her face. "Tomorrow you're going to finally meet your dad," he whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead then walked out of the room.  
  
  
What's this? Has Darien finally decided to change his ways or is he just saying this? What does his sister have to say about this and is Serena putting Darien out of the picture for good? We can wonder, until the next chapter is posted. Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.  
  



	8. Authors Note- I'M BACK!

Sorry for the delay in updating all of my fan fics. I just got back from vacation and I didn't bring my lab top along with me. You wouldn't believe how much email I received in just a week. I'm still reading over nearly half of it from last week. I made some changes in the story because of one little complaint that the plot wasn't exactly that clear to them. Oh well that's the only one I received for this story. So I changed some things on chapter 1 and 5, but it's only a small change, nothing that will mess up the plot totally.................. I hope. Chapter eight was deleted from off of my desk the other day, so I wasn't able to post it yesterday once I got back. Sigh............. I had to type the whole thing over again for the second time, but I know all of this work will pay off in the long run. I managed to catch some spelling errors and grammar errors while I was typing all of it over again. So I hope you wont see a lot of errors once its posted. Expect this chapter to be posted Wednesday or Thursday of this week. I'm still working on it; really want this chapter to be a lot longer than all of the others. I hate writing short chapters, even though I do write them all of the time. I guess I just have a habit of leaving people on cliffhangers or something. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and have continued to review this story and all of my other stories as well. I don't plan on letting you down at all when it comes to competing fan fics. So in closing I'll have this chapter posted by this week, so please try to bear with me on this on.  
  
- Faith Wind's Guardian   



	9. Father Figure- An Eternal Love Broken

Sorry for the delay in updating all of my fan fics. I just got back from vacation and I didn't bring my lab top along with me. You wouldn't believe how much email I received in just a week. I'm still reading over nearly half of it from last week. I made some changes in the story because of one little complaint that the plot wasn't exactly that clear to them. Oh well that's the only one I received for this story. So I changed some things on chapter 1 and 5, but it's only a small change, nothing that will mess up the plot totally.................. I hope. I made Christina seven and Devon twenty-eight, so that's the change. Chapter eight was deleted from off of my desk the other day, so I wasn't able to post it yesterday once I got back. Sigh............. I had to type the whole thing over again for the second time, but I know all of this work will pay off in the long run. I managed to catch some spelling errors and grammar errors while I was typing all of it over again, but it still might be wrong so please forgive me if it is. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and have continued to review this story and all of my other stories as well. I don't plan on letting you down at all when it comes to competing fan fics. In this chapter the scenes will be switched at least two times. Will start one, off as Darien and Serena together then Darien, after that Serena by herself and in closing both of them together. I'm not giving away any clues as to whether of not Serena will get back with Darien, or they will just go there on separate ways. You'll have to read in order to figure this one out. ^_^ so I hope you enjoy it.   
  
- Faith Wind's Guardian   
  
  
{Flash back}  
Serena slowly entered into the café and sat down at the table with Darien. She started down at the table, knowing he wasn't expecting what she was about to tell him. Darien took a sip of coffee from his cup and looked down at her. Serena had sounded strange when she had called him to meet her here for lunch this afternoon. 'I wonder if she's still mad at me', Darien thought his eyes never leaving Serena's. Serena looked up from the table slowly with her hands slightly shaking. She pushed her engagement ring towards Darien and he looked up at her for an answer. Tears began to slightly form in Serena's eyes as she started to explain. "Darien I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore," Serena began, while trying to avoid Darien's inquiring blue eyes. "What, but why?" Darien asked. Serena sighed. "Darien you already know why, please don't make us go back through this again." Darien paused for a minute then looked into his fiancé's angel blue eyes. "Serena I love you, don't you know that?" Serena didn't answer; instead she reached out to him and held his hand for a brief minute. "We can't keep on going like this, our lives are changing Darien." "That doesn't matter we're... "I've already given you back the engagement ring." "But...   
  
"And I'm flying to America next month Darien," Serena finished. "We can't let it end like this." "Darien we don't have a choice, I'm starting a new life, without you. I've thought about this several times and right now, it just seems like the right thing to do." "Sure right now it does, but six years from now it wont," Darien explained. Serena stared into his eyes and instantly could tell that Darien was trying to convince her to stay. "Darien I just can't stay here any more, what we used to have its...............its no longer here. I don't really have any more reasons to stay here and you know that." "But I love you." Serena looked down at the table then started to get up. "Its best that we end this relationship now." "Serena we can't, I still love you and I've never stopped loving you. You're the only one for me," Darien told her while holding onto her wrist stopping her. The two kissed for one last time. "I'll always love you Darien, but I can't stay," Serena said unlocking her lips from his. "But couldn't we work this out?" Darien pleaded. Serena shook her head. "No Darien this is for the best.............goodbye," she whimpered almost down to tears as she exited the café.  
  
{Flash Back Ends}  
  
This had to be one the most sadist day in Darien's life; he could feel himself getting depressed each minute he spent alone. 'Why did I go meet her at the café this afternoon?' he thought thinking that it would have probably give Serena a second chance to think about what she had planed today. Probably she wouldn't have left Darien feeling so cold that afternoon. Every thing today seemed to be going along so well, he had planed to tell Christina he was her father and finally take responsibility for her. But after meeting with Serena at lunch at the café, he really wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He felt as if his life was coming to an end, but he knew what he had to do. Slowly he got off of his bed and exited his apartment. He didn't what exactly to say to Christina, not even knowing whether or not she would believe him. It was really hard to believe that last night Darien was so sure of what his was going to say. How he was going to tell her and how he was going to answer as many questions as she had for him. 'I can't leave her behind me,' he thought getting into his red mustang. 'Just because Serena left me, doesn't mean I should take my anger out on Christy too. She's gotta know that I'm her father... She's has to.' Darien put his key in the ignition of the car and speeded out of the parking lot. He wanted to cry right then and there, remembering what still had happened between him and Serena earlier.   
  
'Why would she move to America, was I actually that bad to her? I know I should have told her about Christina, but she didn't have to do this to herself just because I didn't tell her,' he thought to himself. Deep down inside him, he knew what his was thinking was wrong. Not even Serena would have stuck around after what he had did, she trusted him with all her heart and believed every little word he had told her, until she had found out about Christina then the flam in their relationship had just died down into ashes. "I can't be friends with her, not after all I've put her through," he mumbled to himself while stopping at a red light. He glanced at his cell phone that was seated on the passenger seat. The temptation to just call her was strong in him; he wanted to hear her voice, even if she was mad at him. The light turned green and his eyes went to the near by phone. He wanted to grab it and dial the number he knew so well, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "HONK!" the car in back of him bowed their horn at him. Instantly Darien snapped out of his daze and continued through the light. He didn't know exactly where he was going at now, what could he do know that Serena was behind him? The answer to that was answered immediately by Darien turning another corner and could see a man and a little girl and boy walking by his side across the street. "Christy," Darien thought out loud and turned on another back street, which lead to his sister's house.   
  
He drove into the driveway easily, trying not to scratch up the other cars that were parked there and got out of the car slowly. 'Where should I start?' he thought walking up the path to the front door and ringing the doorbell. 'Sure hope Elena told her the truth, other wise this is going to be harder than I expected'. Suddenly the front door opened slowly, Darien was looking up, hoping to see if it was either his sister or brother in law that was answering the door, but when he didn't see either of the two he looked down. Christina was gazing up at him with tears streaming out of her ocean blue eyes. Darien stared at her for a minute, thinking that probably something had happened. He kneed down to her and was just about to ask her what was wrong, but found himself being cut off by her hugging him. "Daddy," the little girl cried. Darien picked her up and let her cry in his arms. " Hey its ok," he whispered to her, while stroking her hair. "I wont leave you behind again Christina," he said with her still in his arms. "I thought you didn't love me," the little girl sobbed. Darien whipped a tear from her eye and stared at her. "I love you Christina and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you in the past, but I promise you as of now, I will always be here for you, when ever you need me ok." The little girl smiled at him then hugged him once more. "I love you daddy." "I love you too Christy and I promise you I won't leave you behind again," Darien said once more.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Serena are you sure your ok?" Lita asked glancing at the blond while placing a green tube top back on a near by rake. Serena instantly snapped out of her thoughts. "Of course Lita, I'm fine. Why?", Serena inquired with a giggle and turning away from the dress rake. "You haven't said a word since we've been out," Mina answered. "Is something bothering you?", Amy began. "It's nothing you guys, now come on lets go to another store," Serena said making a fake smile. "Why what's wrong with this one?" Raye spoke up. "The other stores got some wicked cool shoes, I wanted to check out. Now come on," the blond explained pushing the scout of fire. "Serena, stop pushing me," Raye growled. "I'm not pushing you." "Yes you are, now stop it." "Here we go again," the other three scouts sighed in despair as they exited the store. The group passed by a food court and to the other fours surprise, Serena didn't mention on thing about stopping for any food. "Serena are you sure you don't want to stop and get a slice of pizza or any thing?", Lita inquired. "No, I wanna see those shoes first," the blond replied. All of the other girls exchanged glances then looked back at their leader. "Ok what happened?", Mina asked. Serena stared at Mina, with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?" "Serena you haven't been acting like yourself at all since we've been out here."  
  
"I have too." Raye rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." Serena glanced at her. "WHAT WAS THAT RAYE!" "Serena cool down, we're just worried about you," Lita said. "Why I'm fine." "Have you talked with Darien lately?" "What?" "I saw you two in café this afternoon, did he say any thing to make you up set." Serena paused. "No, what would give you an idea like that." "Its just a thought Serena," Mina finished. "Look you guys I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm over Darien now." "Rats and I wanted to be a brides maid," Mina sighed. Every one's sweet suddenly dropped. "Now can we please go check out those shoes...........after a hamburger of course," the other blond said. "You've got it meatball head!," the group agreed. After going through seven more shoe stores and cloths stores, the girls finally decided to head back home to try there new cloths on for their girls night out. "Man I wish I purchased those new hills from Stacey's," Serena whined. "Stop whining," Raye growled as the group passed by a toy store. "Be quit Raye." "No you be quit." "No you." "No you." The other girls sighed, hoping that the two would stop their bickering. "Who wants ice cream?", Lita sighed. "I do, but there not invited," Mina whispered. "NO YOU!", Serena yelled. "No you shut up," Raye roared. "You guys come on, can't you stop fighting for a minute," Amy interrupted. The two girls stared at their blue haired friend.   
  
"But Raye started it," Serena whined. "No I didn't you did," Raye snapped. "Hey its meatball," a voice spoke up. The girls turned around to see a little girl in back of them. "Where did you come from?" Raye asked. "Christy where are you," Darien said stepping out of the toy store. He spotted his daughter talking to the group of girls and faltered for a minute before going after her. 'It's ok,' he told himself while walking over to the group with a fake smile on his face. "Christy I thought I told you to stay in the toy store," he said trying not to look at the girls. The little girl turned towards her father. "I'm sorry daddy, I just wanted to say hi to meatball." "Well is that all? You scared me half to death, you know you can't run off like that by yourself." "I'm sorry." Serena looked down at the little girl then looked up at her ex-fiancée. For the first time, she was able to look up at him with out shedding any tears of anger or sorrow. "So you guys are out here shopping too?" she smiled. "Yeah, I promised Christy here I'd buy her that new doll she was after," Darien explained holding onto his daughter's hand. "Daddy can we go now," Christina asked pulling him in the other direction. "Ok. See you girls later.........and see you around Serena," Darien said walking away. Serena could tell Darien didn't want to leave, but he had to. He had a new life now, one that now included a daughter to take care of and Serena could tell he had accepted that life now, with out any objections to it. Then the reality of it all finally hit Serena they would never be together.  
  
That night, Serena went up to the starlight tower, for one last visit. It had been ages since she had set foot back in this tower, all of the battles that her hand the scouts had been involved in began coming back to her. Including one special moment, when she first found out that Darien was Tuxedo Mask. Tears began to form in her eyes as all of the memories began to flash through her thoughts, blocking out every thing else around her. She walked to the glass window that showed the whole city of Tokyo. The town's neon lights shimmered as the bright moonlight glistened down upon the city. "It's beautiful isn't it," a voice interrupted her thoughts. Serena turned around in the voices direction. "Darien what are?" "I'm here to say goodbye...for the last time," Darien announced cutting her off. "Oh is that all," Serena said trying to seem that she wasn't showing that much interest in him. Darien walked over to her and looked down upon the city that was below them. "It's really hard to believe all of these years have passed and still this tower hasn't change a bit." "What do you mean?" "Don't tell me this place doesn't remind you all of the battles we've been through." "It does," Serena agreed with him. Darien smiled at her then walked away from the window. "Serena, I know we can't be together, but if you ever need some one.......... "Yeah... "I'm here for you," Darien answered. "Thanks," Serena said walking away from him and heading for the elevator. She paused for a minute then turned around to see Darien still looking out the wind. 'I'll never forget you Darien,' she thought watching him. 'Even though you've been a real jerk lately, I'll always love you.' With those thoughts in her mind, she moved on ward to the elevator, knowing that now she was over him and able to start her whole life over again with out the man that left her behind.  
  
  
  
Well that's it! So how did you like the ending? I might just re-write it, but first I want to know what you think. Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.  



End file.
